Garlan Tyrell
Lord Garlan Tyrell, also known as Garlan the Gallant, is an anointed knight of House Tyrell and is the second son of Mace Tyrell and Alerie Hightower. He frequently trains with 3 or 4 other soldiers. His personal coat of arms is two golden roses on a green field. He was named Lord of Brightwater Keep by King Joffrey I Baratheon. Appearance Garlan looks a lot like his younger brother, Ser Loras Tyrell, yet he desires less glory than Loras. He is taller and more broadly built than his younger sibling. Garlan is a ferocious warrior, reportedly better but not as popular as his younger brother Loras. He trains against several people simultaneously because this is more accurate to what an actual battle would be like than one-on-one combat. Garlan is also an extremely kind man, treating Sansa Stark with courtesy and respect, dancing with her, and even assuring her that her marriage to Tyrion would be happier than with Loras. Garlan was also very respectful to Tyrion Lannister, being one of the few men to commend him for his crucial part in the Battle of Blackwater Bay. Garlan has no interest in glory, which is the main reason that he is not as popular as Loras. History Garlan was not a skilled soldier in his youth, instead being on the plump side. His brother, Willas Tyrell, dubbed him Garlan the Gallant to save him the indignity of a nickname similar to their uncle, Garth Tyrell, also known as Garth the Gross. Books A Clash of Kings Dressed in Renly Baratheon's armour, Garlan charges into the Battle of Blackwater Bay alongside the Tyrell/Lannister army and personally strikes down Guyard Morrigen in single combat. A Storm of Swords Garlan is bestowed Brightwater Keep after House Florent is attainted for supporting Stannis Baratheon. During the awkward wedding of Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister, Garlan comforts and even dances with Sansa. She voices her despairs about marrying Tyrion to him, and he assures her that Tyrion is a 'bigger man than he seems', and that she would be a good deal happier with the Imp than with Loras, with whom Sansa has a lingering crush on since the Hand's Tourney. This is an indication that Garlan, along with probably the rest of the Tyrell family, is aware of Loras' sexuality. Garlan and his wife, Leonette Fossoway, attend the royal wedding of Joffrey to Garlan's sister Margaery. While there, he speaks to Tyrion, commending his actions in saving the capital from Stannis' men, even stating that he is "made to do great deeds". He also rebukes the king for publicly shaming Tyrion and destroying Tyrion's wedding gift, Lives of Four Kings. Garlan unsuccessfully tries to save the boy king when he chokes to death. Garlan goes on to guard Tommen while Jaime Lannister calls a meeting of the Kingsguard. A Feast for Crows Garlan attends the wake of Lord Tywin Lannister with the rest of his family. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Reach Category:House Tyrell Category:Knights Category:House Tyrell of Brightwater Keep Category:Reach Lords